Ondřej Palát
Ondřej Palát (born 28 March 1991 in Frýdek-Místek) is a Czech professional ice hockey winger, he is curently playing for the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted in the seventh round, 208th overall, by the Lightning at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior Palát began his ice hockey career in his native Czech Republic with HC Frýdek-Místek.Hokej.cz - Ondřej Palát (HC Vítkovice Steel) 10. duben 2008 – Český hokej objevil další zajímavé jméno. Na mistrovství světa osmnáctiletých I. divize v polské Toruni zazářil útočník, o němž asi ještě Prior to turning professional in North America, he played major junior hockey in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) with the Drummondville Voltigeurs. He was then selected by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the seventh round, 208th overall, of the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Professional On 10 October 2011, the Lightning signed Palát to a three-year, entry-level contract. He then began his professional career with the Norfolk Admirals, Tampa Bay's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate in the 2011–12 season. While a member of the Admirals, the club would set a professional hockey record by posting 28 consecutive wins. Norfolk would go on to capture the Calder Cup as AHL champions. .]] Palát played the next season in the AHL, 2012–13, with the Syracuse Crunch, Tampa Bay's new AHL affiliate. After a brief call-up to the NHL, he scored his first career NHL goal on 16 March 2013, against Justin Peters of the Carolina Hurricanes. Palát would later be returned to Syracuse for the 2013 Calder Cup playoffs. After reaching the Calder Cup Final, Palát and his teammates had the unique opportunity at back-to-back AHL championships, despite playing for two different hockey clubs. The Crunch, however, would fall to the Grand Rapids Griffins in the Final. Palát would make the Lightning's 2013–14 opening roster out of training camp, along with his AHL line-mates Tyler Johnson and Richard Pánik. At the end of the season, he was nominated for the Calder Memorial Trophy, awarded to the NHL's rookie of the year, along with teammate Tyler Johnson. Palát, along with Johnson, became the first teammates to be nominated for the Trophy since Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews of the Chicago Blackhawks in 2008. The Trophy, however, eventually went to Nathan MacKinnon of the Colorado Avalanche, though Palát was named to the NHL All-Rookie Team. On 9 June 2014, the Lightning announced that they had signed Palát to a three-year contract extension. He had 23 goals, 59 points and a +32 plus-minus rating in 81 games for the Lightning in 2013–14. He ranked second among all NHL rookies in points, and was third in goals scored. Additionally, Palát became the third Lightning player to finish a season with a plus-minus rating higher than +30. International On 6 January 2014, Palát played for the Czech Republic at the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia. The Czechs, however, were eliminated at the hands of the United States. During his first Olympic appearance, Palát appeared in four games for his country; he did not register any points or penalty minutes in his four Olympic contests. . Retrieved 2014-11-11. On 2 March 2016, the Czech Ice Hockey Association named Palát to its roster for the 2016 World Cup of Hockey. Palát was joined by Lightning teammate Andrej Šustr. The tournament ran from 17 Sep to 1 October 2016, in Toronto. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References External links * Category:Born in 1991 Category:Czech ice hockey players Category:Drummondville Voltigeurs alumni Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning draft picks Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:2012-13 NHL Debuts